WHERE ARE THE CHIPMUNKS?
by ShrekRulez
Summary: The Chipmunks were the greatest sensation until a outrage Record Producer got them as hostage and if they don't give him his demands, he'll kill them until one police officer will try everything to save them. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks were the muscial sensation along with Brittany and the Chipettes until something unthinkable has happened. A mysterious stranger crashing Dave's car and he's kidnapping them for ransom. Dave, Brittany and the Chipettes were devastated. The fans were also devastated, too. There's no one can't stop him until one ultimate fan who's a officer for the LAPD who can stopped him by risking his life. So buckle up for the ultimate ride of your life on...

* * *

WHERE ARE THE CHIPMUNKS?

Part 1

Story by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: Alvin and the Chipmunks and characters TM/(C) Bagdasarian Productions and the Chipettes are TM's of respective owner

Rated 13+ for kidnapping situations of intense violent action/terror

* * *

NOTE: This is a mixed parody of 24/Die Hard films and it might be shocking for the young readers

* * *

Years have gone by and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are the biggest sensation since Billy Idol and many others. Over 34 million copies sold and keeps on going. Dave Seville found them since they were little and now he's 32 years old. He's still continue on to make more songs he ever wrote. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are 17 years old and going to West Hollywood High School.

At that time, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are going to School for their english assignments of writting their essays about life.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe this. Here we are in High School and still got a stupid assignment to do. This stinks," said Alvin.

"Alvin, writing essays isn't that hard. Our teacher, Mrs. Harris told us to write a essay about life. And that's why were doing this," said Simon.

"I perfer doing music instead of this," said Alvin being scarcastic.

"You what I think, fellas? Thinking about my stomach. I'm getting hungry for a pizza pie. (slurping) Yum!," said Theodore.

"You always thinking about food in the time like this," said Alvin.

"Well, food always help you in the time of crisis. It'll help you to finished your essay," said Theodore.

"Hmm. Perhaps you're right," said Simon, "what did you say?"

"Sure. Why not? The girls are waiting for us at the Pizza Place. Let's go," said Alvin.

As they're off to the Pizza Place, a mysterious stranger with 64 colt magnum is still watching them as he gonna try to kill one of them until the Chipettes steps out from the door and saw the Chipmunks going towards the place. "Darn it. Well, I got something in planned. (laughs evilly) Alvin and those stupid chumpunks will never know what hit 'em." The mysterious stranger disappeared for now, but, return very soon.

Inside the Pizza Place, the jukebox plays their songs from them while Eleanor and Theodore dancing together while he eats his cheese pizza. Alvin feels very depressed about the life essay and Brittany said to him,

"Alvin, are you okay?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not. Is this stupid life essay is so complicated. I can even figure it out," said Alvin.

"Life is about what you lived in, sweetie. Tell me that if you didn't know about life around. It's us. You, your brothers and Davey, too," said Brittany.

"Including you gals, also," said Alvin. "You got it, studmunk. Think about it," said Brittany while kissing on Alvin's lips and then she left him on the bar stool thinking about life. Later that night, everyone were sleeping except for Alvin about the life essay. Dave came and seen Alvin writing while he's smiling.

"Alvin, is past of your bedtime. I know you have to do that essay, but, we need sleep and you should do the same. Did you understand?," said Dave.

"Understood and sorry about that, Dave. (yawn) I better hit the sack. (going to bed comfortably) Night, Dave," said Alvin.

"Night, Alvin," said Dave and turns off the light and kiss on Alvin's head. He smiles and so does Dave in tears. He so glad to have great music artists and sons until when they're asleep the mysterious stranger saw them sleep while the storm struck. He laughs hideously. "Soon, very soon, you all be gone forever and I'll never lose my job again. HA HA HA HA HA! (tree branch cracks) Huh? Uh, oh. (tree snapped) AHH! (thud)"

He gone off with a bruise from his back. He's gone, but, he'll be coming back for their surprize. At dawn, everyone were up to get some breakfast until Theadore and Simon messing it up very much until Dave approaches. "Huh? (splut) Theadore...Simon...ALVIN!"

"Right here, Dave," said Alvin while he's reading Dave's paper. "Oh, I guess you need this paper, huh? Here you go. I guess I will help them to clean up. See ya."

Alvin is helping his brothers to clean up the mess they made. Dave smiles at Alvin because he didn't do anything bad for 2 years straight because Alvin made a promise to never cause trouble. Dave saw the paper and it said,

"Well, this is interesting. 'ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: LIVE IN CONCERT! Tonight at 7:00 to give such a performance in years. A new song wrote by Dave Seville. COME AND SEE! Location: The Kodak Theater.' Hey, fellas. LOOK!"

"(they read softly) YAHOO! ALL RIGHT! TOTALLY SWEET!," they cheer with glee.

"Wow. From the standards of the Kodak Theater. It'll be approximately...15,000 FANS! UNBELIEVABLE!," said Simon.

"Yeah, I bet they'll never believe of what we're gonna perform. It's gonna be totally awesome. YEAH!," said Theodore.

"Sure is, Theadore. We better get ourselves ready by tonight. It'll be the night to remember," said Alvin.

"What about your essay, Alvin?," said Simon. "Don't worry, I'll finished it tomorrow," said Alvin.

"Alvin," said Simon.

Later that night closer to 7:00 at the Kodak Theater, lots of the Chipmunk and Chippette fans were going inside the theater and waiting for the arrivals in stage. Then, the mysterious stranger have come back and see them performing and to him, it's gonna be their last. The announcer said to the fans.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND ROLL!?! (crowd cheers loudly) ALL RIGHT, THEN! GIVE YOURSELVES TO THE ONE AND ONLY...ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS AND BRITTANY AND THE CHIPETTES!"

(crowd cheering much louder)

"What's up, y'all? Here's a song from our lovable Father and writer. It's for you, Dave," said Alvin as they're singing their new song called; "WITH A FRIEND LIKE YOU!" Then, the Chipettes are doing their solos closer to the Chipmunks. All of a sudden, they sing together as the crowd are going nuts. The mysterious stranger despies of them as he leaving the theater.

The song is done and so is their performance. "THANK YOU, EVERYONE! GOOD NIGHT!," they shouted. As they're leaving the theater, Dale gives them a compliment.

"YOU GUYS ARE TERRIFIC! That was so amazing of that song I write. Man, I can't believe that song is totally off the hook," said Dave.

"Well, guess it sounds like you're from the 70's, Dave," said Simon.

"That's pretty much it," said Theadore.

"You gals done outstanding job also. I'm so glad you're with us, girls," said Simon.

"Well, you guys are pretty oustanding yourselves very much. Sexy," said Jeanette when she kissing Simon on the lips and then, they're going inside of Dave's car until the mysterious stranger is watching them from inside the SUV vehicle and said, "perfect. Here's my cue." He drives faster and going to another street as they saw the driver driving crazy.

"What's wrong with drivers tonight?," Alvin asks. "Not sure. Probably gone off in a hurry or something," said Brittany.

"Since we performing brilliantly, let's celebrate with dinner and a movie," said Simon.

"That's a good idea, Simon. Guess because Theodore's stomach is growling rapidly," said Eleanor as Theodore laughing while getting embrassed. Now, they're inside of Dave's car as Dave drove away. He stopped at the tram light when it's red and then, the mysterious stranger is ready to made his move.

"All right. Now, it's time to strike back. HA HA HA HA!"

He goes over 90 mph with his SUV and then, he crashed in front of Dave's car. Dave and the chipmunks are unconcious as the mysterious stranger opens the door and said,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Boy, what a unfortunate accident. I hope you got insured, butt munch. As for you three, you're coming with me."

He grab Alvin, Simon and Theodore and putting them into his SUV vehicle while he's laughing evilly. His plan really works until a identified police car is still on protral when the officers saw Dave's car got crashed by a SUV.

"Huh? What the hey? What's going on here?," the first officer asks. "I don't know. Hey, that's Dave Seville's car crash by someone. (he opened the door) HEY, YOU! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Suddenly, he got a machine gun while he's showing his weapon.

"HOLY SMOKES, HE GOT A MACHINE GUN!," the first officer shouts.

"You're messing with the wrong guy, pal." He starts shooting the weapon as the officers ran away their car. The bullets made swiss cheese of their car and then, it exploded like a big firecraker. He stops shooting, puts a tan envelope on Dave's front seat and jumps inside his SUV and driving off faster. The officers starts shooting as the vehicle got away.

"Man, he's good," the second officer said.

Dave groan in pain and so does the Chippettes. "Huh? What happened?," Dave asks. The two police officers ran very quickly to see if they're all right.

"MR. SEVILLE! Are you all right?," the first officer asks.

"Yeah, I am. Girls, are you okay?," Dave asks. "Did we miss the bus?," Jeanette said. "Hey, where's Theodore?," Eleanor asks.

"Hey, I think there's a tan envelope with something inside. What is this?," Jeanette asks.

"Hmm. A videotape. It said, 'play me,'" said Brittany.

Later at the LAPD, as they're watching the tape, the image of a bad guy shown his face. "Hello, my dear friends. I'm Roger Marks, Record Producer of Solid Gold Records. I'm making a tape to warn anyone who's trying to ruined my reputation. Or someone. I'm telling you my ultimate plan. To kill your Chipmunks," said Roger as everyone were gasped.

"Oh, no. Oh, my. No. Not Theodore," they said at the same time. "Here's my demand. Bring me about 34.7 million dollars and my job back or THEY'LL DIE! (gunshooting) That is all. I'll give specific instructions on the next tape with them. Good bye. (turns off the tape)," said Roger.

The Lieutanent of the LAPD is furiously mad about the situation, his name is Quentin Marshall. "Hmm. This is a outrageous situation. A mad Record Producer wants your sons for ransom. We must find his whereabouts before something bad happen to them. MITCH! Find out about this Roger Marks. Officers, maintain everywhere to locate him and Dave's son.  
COME ON! LET'S GO!"

"(sniffs) My boys, my poor boys. I wish that scundral shouldn't terrorizing them. Can you stop him?," said Dave.

"Don't worry, Mr. Seville, we'll find them," said Lieu. Marshall.

The search is on and there's no trace of the Chipmunks yet. They looked and they looked and they looked again until there's another tan envelope on the stars in Hollywood Bvld and it's on Alvin and the Chipmunks star. "HEY, I THINK IT'S ANOTHER TAPE FROM HIM!," the officer said. "Let's play it back to Headquarters," said the other officer.

Later...

"Good. I'm glad you got the another tape. Look what I got," said Roger Marks. The camera shown the Chipmunks all tied up on the chair with a piece of cloth on their mouths as they're mumbling. Dave is still crying and cover his eyes with his hands. "Well? Are you gonna get my demand? Or what?," Roger asks.

"(sighs) Guess we have no choice. Pay his demand before my sons killed, Lieu. Marshall," said Dave.

"You're right. We looked everywhere to find his place. Get the money," said Lieu. Marshall.

Suddenly, all the TV sets turned into a channel to show their icons imprisoned by Roger Marks. The crowd saw the channel and looks at their icon with frights and shockingness. "HELLO! I'M ROGER MARKS! I WAS THE RECORD PRODUCER YEARS AGO! Until they came and ruined my life. I got fired because I didn't advestizing them. Now, they'll die soon on TV. HA HA HA HA HA!," said Roger as the crowd were furiously mad and sad at the same time.

"TAKE CARE! HA HA HA HA!," said Roger as the tape shuts off. The crowd continues with shocking moments and getting mad. A little later at the basketball court, a police officer still playing all by himself. His name is Max Vincent and he didn't have any friends since high school until he stops playing he saw the crowd are getting mad and they got the signs which means bring back the Chipmunks alive.

"What the heck is going on? HEY! HEY! What is going on, man?," Max asks.

"Some butthole named Roger got the Chipmunks as hostage," the A shirt guy said.

"WHAT!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!," Max asks with a shout. "Dude, did you think this sign it's serious?," said the A shirt guy.

"Hmm. Thank you. I better go," said Max while he's running off back to his apartment. He's back at his apartment and stare at his Alvin and the Chipmunks poster with tears of depression. He's upset as much of his dead Mother 3 years ago. He walks around and picks up his Mother's picture. He didn't know who killed her. Now, Max puts down the picture and said, "Mom, I wish you're alive. You're the only family I got and now you're gone. I'll found who's responsible for this. But, first, I'll help my favorite icons by a lunatic dork."

He got his pistol with a full click of bullets and bringing two more. Then, he got his shotgun loaded with gun shells inside and picks up a box with him. "Alvin and the Chipmunks, hang tight. Help's a coming for you," said Max as he drives faster. Now, he's stopped at the bar close by and one of the bad guys came inside while he gots a gun on his right waist.

"Hmm. I wonder if that guy is working with the lunatic idiot. Better find out," said Max as he opens and closing the door, walks away from his car and entering the bar. He looked around and saw few male drinkers and pianist playing a bar song. Max walks toward to the bar stool and sit as the Bartender came cleaning his dirty mug. "Hey, kid, you want something?," he asks. "Yeah. Information. Tell me who's the guy named Roger. All of it," said Max.

"Well, he's a professional record producer for Solid Gold Records. He was the best for 5 years until he didn't...,"the Bartender stutters.

"He didn't what?," Max asks.

"Make any deals with the Chipmunks. He hate them so badly. That's why he got fired. Now, he got them as hostage in...," the Bartender stutters again while the bad guy came to get a drink. "I'm sorry, kid, I got a costumer waiting. See ya. What could I get you, sir?," the Bartender asks.

"Hmm. It doesn't make any sense. Why he couldn't make any deals with the Chipmunks?," as Roger thinks the bad guy hold the Bartender tightly as he chocking to death. "You shouldn't give info to a officer. I'm gonna kill you. (cocks gun)"

"Hey, leave him alone, toothpick," said Max. "Hey, kid, go home to your Mommy while you still lived," the bad guy made a bad move as Max approaches to him. "Mommy's dead, idiot, and you're officially down." Max punched him and the bad guy punched him back. They're punching at each other's stomachs and Max got the bar stool and beating on the bad guy's head. Then, Max continues punching him on the bad guy's face until Max made a final blow to knock him down badly.

He pow the guy hard and lands on the table as the table smashing to bits. He's unconciously bleeding on his head and his mouth. "(breathing heavily) Talking about having a bad conversation at the bar. Sorry about the mess," said Max.

"Don't worry about it, kid. It's on his tab," said the Bartender.

"Looks like the tab is on him. Call the Police. They'll pick him up," said Max as he leaving the bar. The other guys in the van were waiting for his friend to get some beers.

"Hey, man, where's Leroy? He's been gone for over a hour. Huh? What the..?," Leroy's pal Rich said as the Police came and picking Leroy into the Paddy Wagon. "HEY! THEY GOT LEROY!," Rich said with anger.

"Who could've done this, man?," said Frank, "We better get going before someone's trying to get us." As Rich turns on the engine, Max saw the van drove off and he starts following them. "Hmm. The plot thickens instead of pea soup. Or peanut butter," said Max.

"Hey, who's following us?," said Frank. "I don't know. We got to lose his tail," said Rich.

The car approaches as Max shown his badge and said, "MAX VINCENT, LAPD! YOU BOTH ARE UNDER ARREST! STOP IMMEDIATELY OR I START SHOOTING AT YOU!," said Max.

"SCREW YOU, PEEP SQUEAK!," said Rich as he drives him closer, but, Max anticipate their move. "Well, time to start the shootout," said Max as he got his pistol ready and starts shooting at them. Then, the bad guys got their machine guns ready and starts firing at him. Max's car is filled with bullets and then, the engine starts a fire. "Oh, time to abandoned the car," said Max as he got the guns and bullets, he eventually pops out of his car and jumps on top.

Then, he made a drastic move to get himself out of the complicated situation. He jumped higher and lands on top of the van and the car was about to explode. (BOOM!) The car is in flames and crashed on the telephone booth. "YAHOO! ALL RIGHT! THAT GUY WILL NEVER FIND US OR OUR BOSS!," they said with glee until Max is on top.

"That's what you think," said Max.

* * *

That's the end of part 1, but, the action continues as Max Vincent try everything to get the Chipmunks back alive. See you in a powerful conclusion.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Perviously, Alvin and the Chipmunks were the greatest as well as Brittany and the Chipettes until Dave's car got crashed by Roger Marks, a former Record Producer got them as hostage. He want his money and his job or he'll kill them. Max Vincent, a 22 year old LAPD Officer, now he knows what happened to them so he's gonna find them by himself. He already took one of the bad guys who works with Mr. Marks. He follow the guys in their van and starts shooting at them nof if they shoot them back also. Max's car got exploded and the van is going somewhere while he's on top. Brace yoursleves for the powerful conclusion on...

* * *

WHERE ARE THE CHIPMUNKS?

Part 2

Story by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: Alvin and the Chipmunks are TMs/(C) Bagdasarian Productions and the Chipettes are TM's and copyrighted by respective owner

Rated 13+ for kidnapping situations of intense violent action/terror

* * *

NOTE: This is a mixed paraody of 24/Die Hard films and it'll be too shocking for younger readers.

* * *

When he last off, the van continues driving on the road as it's going away of downtown Los Angeles towards to the top of the hill as they're going to the most histroic monument of Los Angeles. The HOLLYWOOD sign.

"Huh? The HOLLYWOOD sign? Why did have to go closer there? Hmm. Maybe, just maybe, I can find where Roger lives," said Max.

The van stops at the old building closer to the letter "H" and the bad guys are leaving their van to a halt as Max jumps down safely and hiding himself into the bushes. A while later inside, the Chipmunks were crying their eyes out while they're tied up. Roger is making fun of them, "ooh. Such a little squeaky voiced freaks who make me sick. HA HA HA HA!"

"(muffling) YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR MONEY OR YOUR STUPID JOB BACK!," said Simon.

"(muffling) LET US GO, YOU CREEP!," said Alvin.

"(muffling) DAVE OR SOMEONE WILL RECUSE US! I hope," said Theodore.

"SHUT UP! (smacking them hard) You peice of wood bits won't lived much longer," said Roger.

"HEY, BOSS!," they said when they came back. "GUYS! How's things going? Did you guys the beer stuff?," said Roger.

"We have trouble with a officer named Max Vincent. He already put Leroy in Prison," said Rich.

"Yeah. I think he wants to die to help them alive," said Frank, "he got his wish. He's gone forever."

"Good. No more meaningless destractions for my brilliant plan. Get the van ready. We're going downtown to get our loot," said Roger.

"What about them?," Frank asks. "My automatic machine gun will taken care of intruters. Let's go. See you later," said Roger and then, the van gone off. Max saw them gone so now he eventually enters the building. "Better call headquarters. (pressing the buttons) (phone rings)," said Max while he's trying to contact LAPD until the operator made the call and said, "Los Angeles Police Department, can I help you?"

"Yes, give me Lieu. Marshall. This is Max Vincent," said Max. The operator came and open the Lieu's office door, "Lieu. Marshall, it's Max Vincent. He's calling from out of town."

"Max? Patch it through," said Lieu. Marshall as he gonna said in front of his speaker, "this is Lieu. Marshall."

"Boss, it's me, Max. Listen, I found the whereabouts of the Chipmunks' location. It's behind the HOLLYWOOD sign and they're tied up. I'm gonna get them out of here," said Max.

"Wait, Max, you're not sure what's the inconsiderate punk got in hand. You better be careful. I don't want to hurt you. Besides it isn't your assignment. You got a day off," said Lieu. Marshall.

"Who needs a day off when my icons got captured?," said Max.

The automatic machine gun activates and starts shooting at him with too much bullets. Now, Max ducks very fast away from the bullets. "I'll contact you later," said Max as he got the pistol ready to fire at the machine gun. "YOU WANT IT!?! COME AND GET SOME!," said Max.

Max ran very faster to deactivate the machine gun by one bullet. He shot it and it stops firing. Alvin and the Chipmunks were frightened as he got a pocket knife. "Shh, don't be frightened. I'm gonna rescue you," said Max as he got a pocket knife until the van returns. "Oh, crap, they're back. I better hide," said Max as he hiding behind the crate boxes.

"We got the money and you got the job back. What are you gonna do?," Frank asks.

"KILL THEM ALL! HA HA HA!," said Roger. (Chipmunks crying)

(cocks gun) "Let them go. NOW!," said Max. "So you must be Max. I heard your Mommy died. Too bad," said Roger.

"You won't lived much longer. Until you reneagoiate your demands and give them alive to me. You can have me. Let them go. Please," said Max.

"Very well. I'm not gonna kill them, anyway. (Chipmunks relived) I'm gonna kill their Father, but, you're first to go on TV. Make the broadcast," said Roger. "Yes, sir," they said.

A little later, another transmission has been transmitted to every station around the world. In different languages to english which he's gonna say in front of the TV viewers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I got great news. Since I got my job back and my money, too, I'm not gonna kill the Chipmunks," said Roger as the crowd cheers, "instead I'm gonna kill Officer Max Vincent." The crowd stops cheering as he gasps including the Lieutanent at Police Headquarters. "Oh, no, they got him. I knew it was such a bad idea."

"Before the execusion of Max Vincent, I got a confession. You were looking for the murderer of your Mom's death," said Roger.

"Yes, I am. I can't find any fingerprints about who's responsible of killing my Mom. I've been suffered in 2 years. I didn't have any friends around. If only I knew who killed my Mother," said Max.

"Look no futher. I did," said Roger. They all gasped including Max. "What? You did? But, why?," Max asks.

"She's a sponsor for the Chipmunks. I told her they shouldn't be sponsored. Cause they are animals," said Roger until Theodore interrupts.

"Who gives a dirt of your stupid comment?"

"Theodore, you shouldn't be intertupting someone's conversation," said Simon. "Yeah, especially with a lunatic who gots a gun. We're so sorry about that," said Alvin.

"Did Mickey Mouse got the rights? Did the Looney Tunes got the rights, too? We animals got the rights as much of you humans do. So don't descriminating the animals just like Rudolph's appearence," said Theodore.

"Will you please shut up?," said Roger as Max got the pocket knife behind his back and about to strike. "As I were saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you fools don't care about him. Like he said, he doesn't got any friends," said Roger.

"You're wrong, you big jerk. He got friends like us," said Alvin.

"That's it. I changed my mind. Bye-bye, Alvin," said Roger as he points his gun right at him until Max put his knife on Roger's chest a little and then, the shooters about to fire, but, he got their boss as Roger is in pain. "DON'T SHOOT, GUYS! PLEASE, DON'T SHOOT!," said Roger.

"Either you let all of us go or I'll kill your boss. DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!," said Max as the guys put their weapons down as Max got a gun and starts shooting at them and they got wounded as Max shouts, "ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, RUN! NOW!" They off as so is Max. Roger take the knife off his chest and saw them running downhill. "Get your stupid weapons and KILL THEM ALL! GO! NOW!," said Roger when he's furiously mad.

"Boy, you gave that guy a slip," said Alvin while running as Max said, "well, Alvin, that's how you outsmart the dumbest."

"Especially Alvin's troublesomeness," said Simon. "Yeah. HEY!," said Alvin.

The drivers got their guns and start firing at them as Max got his shotgun and blasting them away with a big bang. Then, the van drives faster as the bad guys continue shooting at the hostages and then, the van starts driving. "Huh? What the..? How come they stopped all of a sudden? ALVIN! LOOK OUT!," said Max as the two cars stopped with the guys got machine guns ready to kill as Alvin ducks.

Max ran faster and starts shooting at them and he killed both of them in a single blow. "(breathing heavily) Man, how long can I keep? (gunshots) UHH!," said Max when he got shot on his back by Roger.

"MAX!," they shouted until Alvin came said, "down, you guys. Down. Be quiet." Roger and the two remaining guys just stop running around as Roger shouts at them loudly. "YOU GUYS CAN RUN, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE! You troublemaker, you're gonna die. Put him in the van."

"Uh, no. He's gonna kill Max. What are we gonna do?," said Theodore.

"Hmm. I got a great idea. Listen," said Alvin while he whispering to his brothers so they can helped Max before he's dead. Now, at the Kodak Theater, they're putting the van with a bomb and Max inside closer to the entrance way. Max is badly wounded from his back while he's groaning in pain. Everything's all set up when Roger got the detonator for the big bomb.

"Guess he got everything all set up. Looks like it's now or never," said Theodore.

"I hope your promistcial plan worked, Alvin," said Simon. "I hope so, too. Ready, guys? (they nodded 'yes') Let's do it," said Alvin as they got the paintball guns locked and ready as they're moving out. "Well, it's time to say good-bye and hello to your Mommy in heaven. HA HA HA HA!," said Roger.

"HEY, ROGER!," they shouted. "WHO SAID THAT!?! Huh? YOU!," said Roger as they saw the Chipmunks armed with their paintball guns. "We need to make a bargain with you, Roger," said Alvin.

"A bargain? Do tell, my friends," said Roger. "We all know you're a successful businessman of music. So I was wondering if this is over, we can be partners in the music business," said Alvin.

"We can double your salary within a week," said Simon.

"Yeah. And all the good stuff you can eat. We want you to stop this now," said Theodore.

"Hmm. I don't think so. Look," said Roger as he points at the Sniper with his retroscope rifle locked and ready to fire. "You're finished, Chimpunks. KILL THEM!," said Roger until Theodore points the gun right at the Sniper's eye. "Did you got it, Theodore?," Alvin asks.

"Yeah. I got him," said Theodore. "Take him," said Alvin and the shootout begins as Theodore fires, the paintball blinding the Sniper's eyes and starts bleeding badly as he gets up and tumbling down and breaking his body to death. The Sniper got killed and then, the two shooters starts firing with their machine guns, but, the two Chipmunk brothers start firing thier paintballs right at them and they got hurt unbelievably hurtened.

Alvin shoots at Roger's right eye and it starts bleeding too much. "You okay, Max?," said Alvin. "I've been worse," said Max as Alvin picks him up and about to get away from the van when all of a sudden, Roger got his pistol pointing at them and said,

"You won't win this battle, fools. Bye-bye."

Theodore is about to made a drastic move by driving the van backwards really fast. "EAT THIS, PUNKHEAD!" Then, he jumps off the van as Alvin and Roger also jumps away from the van, too. Now, the van got Roger inside as he drop the detonator and Roger pick it up. "Are you gonna be the next John McClaine?," he said his final words. "Yippe Ki Yay, crap eater," said Max as he pressed the button.

The bomb starts activating and it explodes the van along with Roger. It crash through the palm tree in flames. Then, the police came and saw what happened. "Thank you, Al...vin," said Max while he's knock cold badly. "Max? Max? MAX! SOMEBODY, GET THE AMBULENCE QUICK!," said Alvin. The police grab the two accompliances and put them in the Paddy Wagon. It's all over. Roger's greed kills him. Dave hugs his boys and so is the Chipettes. The police accompanying the Ambulence vehicle for Max Vincent and so is Dave's fixed car.

One hour later, the Doctors try everything to help Max, but, unfortunately, he's suffering from is wounded coma and he's not waking up.

"Mr. Seville, I'm afraid I got bad news to tell you. Your friend, Max Vincent, got a wounded coma. He has no pulse of his back. I'm afraid he's not gonna make it. I'm sorry," said the Doctor. They gasped and cried from the unfortunate news. As Alvin and Brittany came inside of Max's room, the heart montior still not beeping. Alvin said,

"man, it's hard to be all alone in this room. Don't you agree, Max? (sighs) We didn't have a chance to thank you for helping us alive."

"Yeah. If it wasn't from you, they'll be dead already. So their careers, too," said Brittany, "but, we got a song just for you."

They performed a new song called; "Be With Your Friends", as they're singing together Max saw a vision about his Mom when he's little. He plays in the sandbox, but, he got picked on from the other kids. Then, in 17, he got a CD player for Max's Birthday. His Mom got murdered by Roger's gun to today as his Mom hugging him in spirit. She said to be with the friends of your favorite icons.

Alvin and Brittany done singing as they're leaving Max's room while Alvin saw him in tears and closing door until the heart monitor starts beeping and Max's right arm starts moving up. The Doctor made the good news in front of them and they're cheered softly. They entering Max's room and saw him doing well.

"Hey, you guys. You didn't seen me as a spirit, huh?," said Max as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are hugging while they're in tears of joy and so is Max, too. Dave also crying as he gonna say in front of Max, "thank you so much for rescuing my boys. Is there anything to repay you?"

"No, Mr. Seville, helping people is my reward," said Max. "You can called me, Dave," said Dave as Max smiles from helping them alive. A little later while Max is getting out the Hospital, a huge crowd were cheering loudly to congratulating him for saving their icons.

"For bravey, loyality and courage in the line of duty, those responsible for kidnapping our Chipmunks, the people of Los Angeles thank you. With this a commendation," said the Mayor. Max feels really proud until one of those sexy girls kissing Max hard. "I love you. I'm not gonna think about any guys around. Only I love you and my name is Alex," said Alex.

"Okay, gorgeous," said Max. He's coming a celebrity of a hero to Jay Leno to the Dr. Phil show also interviewing with Larry King and then, he's gonna to a new home closer to the Chipmunks' home. As months passed, on Halloween, Alvin's dressing like He-Man and Brittany dressing like She-Ra and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are dressing like the He-Man characters. Max dressing like a vampire and his new girlfriend like Elvira, Mistress of the Dark.

Then, it's Christmas Eve, alot of people are at the Kodak Theater, listening their original song called; "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) and the "Witch Doctor." While the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are playing the original music, they bring Max up and his lover, Alex dancing. After their performance, they're celebrating the joyest Christmas they ever had.

Max got great gifts from them and so is his girlfriend, too. Also with his brand new friends and the Lieutanent, too. "Glad you okay in one piece. I got a annoucement to make. SInce you've been through enough, you have a week's pay vacation," the Lieutanent said.

"Thank you, sir," said Max. "I'm so proud of you, honeybunch," said Alex. "So is this the best Christmas you ever had, Max?," Alvin asks. "Yes, Alvin, the best of all," said Max while he's hugging Alvin and everyone. "Let's have the best Christmas picture for the album. Come on. Gather around while I set the timer and then, we're set," said Dave.

"Okay, guys, say "Merry Christmas!," said Alvin.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!," they shouted as the camera taken the picture. It was the best photo they had. Max made his life grand just like his Mom wants it to be. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

That was a powerful drama story and it becomes the best one I ever typed. Thank you for reading my story. To every writers, fans and families, wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Be sure to watch the new movie, "ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS." In theaters December 14th. MERRY XMAS!

THE END!


End file.
